Todas las Melodías de Tu Corazón
by darisu-chan
Summary: Traducción. Estos meses de separación han sido difíciles, no solo para Rukia e Ichigo, pero para sus familiares y amigos también. Quince personajes, catorce post-423 drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña ni de Bleach ni de esta serie de drabbles, las cuales pertenecen a Estella May

**Nota: **¡Hola queridos amigos IchiRukistas! Aquí les traigo esta serie de drabbles que me encontré en el fandom de Bleach en inglés; los leí y quedé cautivada por lo hermosos que están y me decidí a compartirlos con todos ustedes en español, claro, con el permiso de Estella May, titulados originalemente como "All Your Heart's Melodies". Bueno, son en total catorce drabbles cortos, dos por capi. Espero que les gusten!

* * *

><p>Rukia<p>

_Partida_

Ella sabía que esto vendría.

Un mes atrás, ellos se habían enterado que sus poderes se habían ido, sacrificados para salvar tres mundos.

Tres semanas atrás, ella empezó a creerlo.

_Sonríe, Rukia, porque esto también pasará._

Dos semanas atrás, ella sintió el último rastro de su reiatsu consumirse.

Solo una semana atrás, ella por fin lo había aceptado.

Entonces ¿por qué, ahora, cuando todo está dicho y hecho, mientras alza la mirada a sus ojos y observa como su expresión lentamente cambia a la vez que ella también se consume, el dolor finalmente amenaza con agobiarla?

_No, no lo hará._

* * *

><p>Uryuu<p>

_Esperanza_

"…y tres agujas de reemplazo, cinco carretes de hilo, ocho paquetes de ramen, un puerro para cuando Inoue-san venga a visitarme…"

"Espera, Ishida… ¿estás hablando con alguien?"

Él alzó la vista y estaba a punto de responder que él estaba solamente en el proceso de memorizar su lista de compras, cuando notó que la expresión de Kurosaki era radicalmente diferente al triste aspecto que había tenido desde el mes pasado.

_Ah, es la esperanza, _pensó con amargura. _Esperanza de que ellos volverán, o más exactamente, que ella volverá. Que los shinigami no lo iban a tratar simplemente como una herramienta que iba a ser descartada en el segundo que perdió utilidad. Que idiota tan ingenuo es mi amigo. Espera, ¿por qué acabo de pensar que ese Kurosaki es mi amigo?_

"No" le respondió bruscamente y se fue antes de que Kurosaki tuviera oportunidad de responder.

_Hmph, shinigami._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña ni de Bleach ni de esta serie de drabbles, las cuales pertenecen a Estella May

**Nota: **hola, yo aquí subiendo el segundo capi con dos drabbles, los cuales debo decir que son de los que más me gustaron jeje. Bueno, los dejo disfrutar, ja ne!

A /Nana-chan: gracias por el review, yo también percibí lo mismo del IshiHime, pero creo que la autora original solo los planteó como amigos, nada más. Y ya me puse al corriente con tu fic "Sad Romance" y debo decir que me encantó! ¡Ya espero el siguiente capi con ansias! ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Ukitake<p>

_Parecido_

"Esa fue una linda ceremonia."

"Me alegra que pienses eso."

"No obstante, estoy un poco sorprendido. Normalmente no tendríamos una ceremonia por un simple teniente, ¿sabes?"

"Es verdad, pero yo insistí. Después de pasar un mes reconstruyendo, pensé que la poca felicidad que podemos tener debería ser compartida lo más extensamente posible."

"¿O para brindar incluso un poco de felicidad a tu nueva teniente, tal vez?"

"Eres tan perspicaz como siempre, Kyoraku."

"Ah, Ukitake, me das mucho crédito. Cualquiera puede ver que nuestra querida Rukia-chan se está lentamente volviendo cada vez más y más como su hermano."

"…Sí, me temo eso."

"Así que, ¿Qué planeas hacer sobre eso? ¿Tal vez poner sake en su té de la mañana? ¿Dulces con su almuerzo? O, quizás, ¡tiempo de calidad con Nanao-chan! Esas cosas siempre me animan."

"También temo interferir."

"Ah, bueno, supongo que tú sabes mejor."

* * *

><p>Tatsuki<p>

_Nostalgia_

"…y luego golpeé a ese tipo en la cara, ¡así!"

"Bien."

"Y por supuesto que quedó completamente sin conocimiento."

"Hmm."

"Y luego una jauría de perros salvajes se comieron su cadáver."

"Mmm."

"¿Estás escuchando incluso una palabra de lo que digo?" ella le gritó a la vez que le tiraba el volumen del manga que estaba leyendo a su cara. No falló el tiro, claro, e Ichigo se cayó de su silla sorprendido.

Aunque, después de que pasó un minuto, ella empezó a preocuparse de que no se estuviera levantando. "¿Estás bien, Ichigo?" le preguntó, mientras se inclinaba hacia él, un poco perpleja de que él parecía tener una pacífica, casi feliz, expresión en su rostro.

Murmuró algo que sonó inquietantemente como un "has eso de nuevo."

_¿Lo habré golpeado muy fuerte? _"Umm, ¿enserio me acabas de pedir que te arroje otro libro a la cara?"

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó lo suficientemente rápido para golpear a una persona con reflejos lentos en la cabeza. "No", le contestó bruscamente, su seño fruncido ahora puesto firmemente de nuevo en su lugar. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"¿Estás cuestionando mi sentido del oído?"

"¿Qué si lo hago?"

"Te has vuelto mucho más irritable que lo usual últimamente, ¿sabes?"

Por un segundo, parecía que iba a replicar, pero él solo se levantó y salió furioso del cuarto.

"Maldición, y por supuesto que se llevó mi manga con él."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña ni de Bleach ni de esta serie de drabbles, las cuales pertenecen a Estella May

**Nota: **hola, aquí con el capítulo 3! Más drabbles jeje, ¡gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por dejar reviews! Luego subiré los demás drabbles jeje, es que por ver anime no me he puesto a traducir como debería estar haciendo.

Agradecimiento especial a **DarkJazzCasper **y **Rukia-CC **por sus reviews!

* * *

><p>Rangiku<p>

_Hermanas_

"¡Kuchiki!"

"¿Matsumoto-san?"

"Ven y comparte esta última botella de sake conmigo, ¿lo harás?"

"Ah, pero aun tengo trabajo…"

"Oh Kuchiki, de hecho sé que estás libre de trabajo en estos momentos. Y Abarai aquí presente también me contó que has estado trabajando cinco veces más que él últimamente. Además, no es de señoritas beber sola con tres guapos hombres jóvenes desmayados a lado de mí. No me dejarías hacer una cosa como esa, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? ¡Renji!"

"Hoy, él tomo más de lo usual. Tendrás que patearlo un poco más fuerte que eso para despertarlo. De hecho, tú pareces como si necesitarás un poco de sake. ¡No me hagas obligarte!"

"Tal vez solo una tasa. Estúpido Renji…"

"Oh, ¡no estés tan desanimada, Kuchiki! él solo está preocupado por ti, eso es todo."

"¡Debería estar más preocupado por si mismo! ¿Qué pasa si nii-sama lo encuentra aquí?"

"Hmm… entonces se la pasara mañana durmiendo hasta que se le pase la resaca en una celda y será obligado a tomar más clases de caligrafía. ¡Nada que Renji-kun no pueda manejar! Te preocupas demasiado en general, Kuchiki. Nuestros chicos podrán estar tomándose su tiempo, pero eventualmente crecerán."

"Supongo."

"Además, ¡ellos _–hic- _no son como esos chicos humanos!"

"No…no sé a qué te refieres."

"En realidad, yo _–hic- _tampoco sé a qué me refiero. Debo de ser mejor en estas pláticas _–hic- _cuando estoy sobria. Y desnuda."

"¡Matsumoto-san!"

"¡Ups, lo siento Kuchiki! Creo que me dejé llevar un poco ahí."

"¿Matsumoto-san?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué harás cuando ellos sí crezcan?"

"Encontrar nuevos compañeros para beber, creo. ¡Ahora, bebe!"

* * *

><p>Orihime<p>

_Hermanos_

No hemos hablado en un tiempo, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho y…y espero que no te importe…mucho.

Es que he estado ocupada mucho últimamente. Tatsuki-chan me ayudó a conseguir un nuevo trabajo en esta pequeña pastelería en el vecindario. Ella conoce a la dueña desde que tiene dos y le juró que yo soy la mejor cocinera que conoce. Tatsuki-chan es una gran amiga y tiene un gran sentido del humor.

¡Y me gusta mucho el trabajo! Aun no me han dejado cocinar nada, pero aparentemente ¡he aumentado las ventas en un 64% solo por estar en la caja registradora! La dueña es muy buena conmigo, también. Ella me deja decorar el lugar comoquiera que me guste, así que puse una serie de esas bonitas flores de papel que alguna vez me hiciste, en rosa y morado.

Hasta me deja llevarme a casa todo el pan que sobra. Ishida-kun dice que nunca antes ha estado tan lleno. Es muy bueno, Ishida-kun. Nos sentamos y hablamos de todo tipo de cosas maravillosas, como gatos u hongos o robots gigantes, cada vez que lo visito. Sado-kun es muy bueno también, y siempre toca una de sus canciones para mí cuando le caigo en su casa.

Pero, a lo que se refiere con Kurosaki-kun…Bueno, han pasado unos meses ahora, y casi todos han seguido adelante…excepto por Kurosaki-kun. Y…a veces, solo deseo que pudiera hablar conmigo como lo hace Ishida-kun. Pero él no habla con nadie en realidad, ni siquiera con Tatsuki-chan.

Él no habla…pero aun así lo puedo notar. Él lo extraña, ser un shinigami, y todo lo que conllevaba con ello…el poder para proteger, sus amigos en la Sociedad de Almas, las peleas. Y… por supuesto él extraña sobre todo a Kuchiki-san. Y…y yo no sé qué decirle, porque yo también extraño a Kuchiki-san. Y yo también deseo que ella pudiera visitarnos.

Pero, aquí estoy, divagando de nuevo. Solo espero…espero que a ella le esté yendo bien, ¡de lo cual estoy segura! Kuchiki-san es fuerte, más fuerte que nosotros. Ella debe de tener muchos buenos amigos en la Sociedad de Almas y también tiene un hermano. Él parece tremendamente aterrador casi todo el tiempo, pero estoy segura de que él la ama mucho.

Y tú también, espero que te esté yendo bien, en cualquier lugar de la Sociedad de Almas en el que puedas estar. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí y siempre espero poder verte de nuevo algún día.

Buena suerte, hermano. Dulces sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña ni de Bleach ni de esta serie de drabbles, las cuales pertenecen a Estella May

**Nota: **ya traduje el capítulo cuarto. Debo decir que estos dos drabbles son de mis favoritos, con su toque humrístico que hace reír. Gracias por continuar leyendo estos drabbles. ¡Espero que les gusten!

**DarkJazzCasper: **jaja Rukia, sake y Rangiku NUNCA son una buena combinación xD. Jaja, a mí también me molesta su "Kurosaki-kun", pero como ya no lo he leído tan seguido en el manga ya no me molesta tanto jeje. ¡Gracias por el review!

** ana-p118: **¡gracias por el review y por leer! Como ves, ya subo el cuarto capi.

**Cherry Baudelaire: **jeje gracias por leer! ¿verdad que están hermosos? jeje, aquí el nuevo capi.

* * *

><p>Kiyone y Sentarou<p>

_La Gran y Hermosa Felicidad de la Amistad_

"¡Buenas tardes, Teniente!"

Rukia levantó la vista de su escritorio y reprimió un pequeño grito. "¿Qué…qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" ella jadeó.

"¡Soy Kaien-dono!" Kiyone dijo, señalando sus muy mal pintados mechones cubiertos de gel. "Y él es Miyako-dono", ella añadió, señalando a su compañero, cuya cabeza estaba casi escondida debajo de una peluca ridículamente larga. "¡Estamos aquí para animarte!"

La mandíbula de Rukia se cayó. "Umm, gracias, ¿creo?"

Sentarou sonrió y dijo, "Ves, ¡te dije que funcionaría!"

"Por supuesto que funcionó. Fue mi idea después de todo", Kiyone le espetó.

"¿Qué? ¡Esa fue mi idea!"

"Yo fui la que mencionó lo triste que la Teniente Kuchiki lucía y que, si tan solo Kaien-dono estuviera aquí, entonces él sabría precisamente qué hacer."

"¡Y yo fui el que tuve la idea de que, si nos disfrazáramos como Kaien-dono, entonces también pensaríamos como él!"

"Umm, disculpen," Rukia los interrumpió, "pero…"

"¡Oh, es cierto!", Kiyone exclamó. "Este bufón me hizo olvidar completamente la razón por la que estamos aquí." Ella entonces se irguió e infló su pecho. "¡Kuchiki!" su voz resonó en una extrañamente grave voz. "¡Este no es el tiempo para caras tristes! Si tú estás triste, entonces el Capitán también está triste, y entonces Kiyone también va a estar triste, y…"

"No, lo estás haciendo mal," Sentarou dijo. "Kaien-dono diría algo mucho más cursi, ¡cómo esto! '¡Kuchiki!, Si cargas con una gran tristeza, entonces déjala en nuestros senos y todos nosotros compartiremos tu tristeza y será cambiada por la gran y hermosa felicidad de la amistad, ¡que es por lo que nuestro glorioso Treceavo Escuadrón es reconocido!' "

"No, tú estás todavía más equivocado," Kiyone replicó. "Kaien-dono diría algo mucho más específico y práctico como, '¡Kuchiki! Sé que estás triste porque tu novio está temporalmente fuera de comisión, pero debido a que me veo exactamente como él, ¡te dejaré abrazarme y llamarme Cariño si tú quieres!' "

Rukia de pronto salió de su aturdimiento. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"No creo que a Miyako-dono le guste eso," Sentarou dijo, cruzando sus brazos e ignorándola.

La replicación de Kiyone se vio acortada por la entrada del Capitán Ukitake, quien había ido a ver de qué se trataba todo ese escándalo. Tan solo un vistazo, sin embargo, fue suficiente para que se desmayara nuevamente.

"¡Capitán!" Los tres exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Karin<p>

_Familia_

"Está aquí otra vez."

"¿Otra vez? ¿Nos está observando?"

"Por supuesto que lo está haciendo."

"Es aterrador."

"¿Qué tanto están mascullando?" Karin preguntó mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos, su pelota de fútbol en su estopa.

"Tú hermano está de regreso," uno dijo, señalando una de las bancas cerca del campo.

"¡No señales!" otro siseó. "Es grosero señalar."

"Y tal vez lo hagas enojar," un tercero añadió con temor.

Karin apretó sus dientes. Ella ya había tenido suficiente de esto. Esto iba a acabar hoy, de una manera u otra. Ella avanzó hacia donde su hermano estaba sentado en soledad y se plantó enfrente de él. "¡Oi, Ichi-nii!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" ella preguntó.

"Pensando", contestó.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Cosas."

Se estaba empezando a irritar. "¿Qué cosas? ¿Las nubes? ¿Los pájaros? ¿Tus clases? O ¿Rukia-chan?"

Eso pudo obtener una reacción. Sus ojos instantáneamente se oscurecieron y le espetó, "¿Por qué estaría pensando en Rukia?"

"Oh, para empezar, sé que ella alguna vez vivió en tu armario."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste eso?"

"Urahara-san le dijo a Yoruichi-san, quien le dijo a Ururu-chan, quien le dijo a Jinta-kun, quien le dijo a Yuzu, quien me dijo a mí."

"¿Mi vida personal es ahora tema de cotilleo del vecindario?"

Sus gritos estaban empezando a atraer una pequeña multitud para entonces, pero a Karin no le importó, y sospechaba que a su hermano tampoco le importaba. "Con el número de acosadores dedicados que aparentemente tienes, encuentro interesante que aun pienses que tienes vida personal. Pero, que, ¿acaso consideras a Rukia-chan parte de tu vida personal?"

"Solo di a qué te refieres," bufó.

"Bien. Han pasado seis meses. Ella no ha regresado. Ella claramente ya siguió adelante, y tal vez tú también deberías. Digo, solo mira a tus amigos. Orihime-chan trabaja en una pastelería ahora. Ishida-san está trabajando para ese comerciante desaliñado. Sado-kun tiene un trabajo dos pueblos adelante. Y tú te estás abatiendo en una banca del parque y asustando a mis amigos. ¡Tal vez deberías hacernos a todos un favor y conseguir un trabajo o encontrar algo productivo que hacer!"

Ella podía ver como una vena o dos iban apareciendo arriba de la ceja de su hermano. "¡Bien!" Se levantó y señaló a los capitanes de dos o tres equipos de fútbol quienes se habían parado a observar. "Todos ustedes me han estado molestando para que me una a sus equipos por dos meses. Bien, ahora estoy interesado. Entonces, ¿cuánto me van a pagar?"

"¡Demonios, Ichi-nii!" Karin gritó mientras la guerra de las ofertas instantáneamente comenzó. "¡A eso no me refería!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña ni de Bleach ni de esta serie de drabbles, las cuales pertenecen a Estella May

**Nota: **¡hola! yo de nuevo aquí actualizando este fic, traduciendo los drabbles a mil por hora jeje. No tengo mucho que agregar mas que estos dos drabbles son mis favoritos y me emocioné mucho al traducirlos. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**ShinigamiDark89: **jeje acabo de notar que cambiaste de nombre xD bueno, gracias por tus reviews y sí, a mí siempre me ha agradado la idea de que Rukia sea la teniente de Ukitake, y por suerte Estella May concuerda conmigo :D ¡nos vemos!

* * *

><p>Byakuya<p>

_Recuerdo_

"Rukia."

"¿Sí, nii-sama?"

"Camina conmigo."

Ella se levantó y fue – a su lado, notó – dejando atrás su todavía intacto té. Aun así él miró fijamente al frente, porque había un millón de razones por las cuales no podía soportar ver la tristeza en _ese _rostro, aunque la mayoría eran egoístas.

"Ukitake me dijo que está bastante satisfecho con tu trabajo," él dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. "Parece ser que tu división está tan bien manejada como la mía."

"Espero hacerte sentir orgulloso," ella replicó.

Él asintió y continuó, "Como parte de los líderes del Gotei, nosotros debemos constantemente planear para el futuro y desarrollar estrategias para combatir cualquier problema que podamos prever. ¿Cómo determinarías qué hacer con una cosa así, Rukia?"

"Primero identificaría los problemas que inevitablemente ocurrirán," ella rápidamente respondió, "y resolvería esos problemas primero."

"Una sabia elección, y una que puede ser extendida para muchas situaciones distintas." Súbitamente él paró y se volteó para verla de frente. "Entonces, tomemos un ejemplo específico, puramente hipotético."

"Sí, nii-sama."

"Digamos por el bien de este ejemplo que tengo una hermana, quien a su vez tiene un amigo especial, y uno que yo no necesariamente tengo en un alto estima. Sin embargo, como sí tengo el juicio de ella en un alto estima, acepto que esta es su decisión. Pero puedo identificar al menos tres problemas que inevitablemente ocurrirán. Uno, que este amigo, aunque actualmente sin poderes, va a recuperar su poder. Dos, que ella instantáneamente abandonará todos sus deberes y se apresurara en ir a su lado cuando el bendito evento ocurra. Y tres, que muy pronto seguirá un tropel precipitado hacia peligros inimaginables. ¿Crees que este ejemplo es realista, Rukia?"

Rukia de repente cerró la boca, al darse cuenta de que lo miraba boquiabierta. "Sí, nii-sama," le respondió, sonrojándose.

"¿Entonces, cómo sugerirías que resuelva estos problemas?"

"No…no estoy segura."

"Estos son problemas bastante difíciles, es verdad. Pero yo creo que acabo de encontrar una solución satisfactoria. Si acepto su inevitabilidad, entonces todo lo queda es hacer mi deber en asegurar ambos su protección y el orgullo de la familia Kuchiki. Para ese fin, voy a tener que pedir hacerme cargo de su entrenamiento del Bankai, inmediatamente."

"¿Tú…tú sabías sobre eso?"

"Renji cree que es un individuo extraordinariamente discreto," él replicó, asintiendo. "Está equivocado."

Rukia rió y le dio una sonrisa genuina, la primera que él había visto en meses. "Nii-sama," le preguntó con una pequeña voz, "¿puedo abrazarte?"

Él también sonrió, sintiendo como su corazón se aligeraba. "Eso es aceptable."

* * *

><p>Yuzu<p>

_Rompimiento_

"Karin-chan, ¿aun no le estás hablando a nuestro hermano?"

"No," ella replicó a la vez que golpeaba lo que parecía ser el contorno de dos fantasmas en su cara.

"Pero estoy segura que él lamenta mucho haberte gritado."

"Él nunca lamenta nada. Además, yo fui la que gritó más."

"¿Entonces, lo sientes?"

"No." Apretó sus puños. "Quise decir cada palabra."

Yuzu suspiró y se sentó abajo y al otro lado de su gemela. "Aunque, yo sí me pregunto por qué Rukia-chan no nos ha visitado."

Karin se mofó. "Me alegra que no lo haya hecho. Él probablemente se deprimiría dos veces peor cada vez que ella no estuviera."

Ella deslizó un trozo de papel encima de la mesa. "Encontré esto cuando estaba limpiando su cuarto. Se cayó de uno de sus libros de Shakespeare."

"No sé por qué insistes en limpiar su cuarto hoy en día."

"¡Nuestro hermano está pasando por un momento muy duro!" ella insistió. "Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudar."

"Él probablemente ni se da cuenta," Karin masculló mientras extendía el papel arrugado cubierto de lágrimas secas. "¿Enserio estaba llorando sobre esto…?" se preguntó en voz alta.

"No," Yuzu murmuró, sus ojos cabizbajos. "Yo fui."

"Oh."

"Vamos, léelo."

"Okay…'Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti.' Oh, Ichi-nii, ¿podrías ser más…"

"¿Mis preciosas hijas están hablando sobre el delincuente de mi hijo sin mí?" su padre rugió en una de sus entradas acostumbradas.

Karin tomó el papel y estaba a punto de gritar cuando Yuzu de pronto se paró, sus ojos ardiendo, y gritó, "Sí lo estábamos haciendo, y si fueras un buen padre, ¡entonces ya habrías hecho algo sobre esto hace mucho tiempo!"

Y ella se fue zapateando, dejándolos a ambos con miradas idénticas de confusión.

* * *

><p>Esa frase en el drabble de Yuzu es el poema que Tite Kubo escribió para el Volumen 49 del manga...tan romántico y todavía el hombre se atreve a decir que no habrá romance en Bleach, cuando sus poemas (en especial este), la historia de Gin y Rangiku, el amor de Byakuya hacia Hisana, la frase de Orihime de "Si viviera cinco vidas me gustaría enamorarme de la misma persona..." y más, todo eso es <em>romance<em>. No sé a quien demonios pretende engañar pero bueno, ya los dejó y espero que les hayan gustado estos drabbles. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña ni de Bleach ni de esta serie de drabbles, las cuales pertenecen a Estella May

**Nota: **¡hola! ¿Cómo estan? Yo muy bien, aquí subiendo el penúltimo capítulo de esta serie de drabbles. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por dejar reviews, de verdad que me alegran el día. Bueno sin más, ya los dejo disfrutar.

**ShinigamiDark89: **jaja el yaoi de Naruto, yo siempre he dicho que ese anime es gay, mi mejor amiga de hecho asegura que al final Sasuke declarara su amor por Naruto xD Pero si, TODOS los shonen tienen romance, Goku con Milk, Vegeta con Bulma, Kenshin con Kaoru, etc. Yo digo que Tite solo nos esta trolleando ¬¬ Bueno, es cierto, Byakuya es muy bueno dando indirectas y Yuzu es un amor, por eso adoro esos dos drabbles. Como siempre, gracias por dejarme un review, jeje, ¡nos leemos!

**Cherry Baudelaire: **me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles. Los últimos dos de verdad que son hermosos, y adoro a Byakuya y a Yuzu. ¡Nos leemos!

**xhyllemitta: **yo también estoy esperando que Byakuya haga algo así en el manga jeje. Algo me dice que Tite no nos dara el gusto del IchiRuki hasta que acabe Bleach, osea, dentro de 10 años, pero bueno, tengo confianza en que el maldito traera a Rukia de regreso y nos dara una que otra escena jeje. ¡Gracias por leer! Ja ne!

**Rukia-CC: **me alegra que te gustaran y creo que todos adoramos el drabble de Byakuya, me gustó como la autora hizo que el Kuchiki le diera indirectas a su hermana xD ¡Nos seguimos leyendp y espero que te gusten tambien estos dos drabbles!

**ana-p118: **no te preocupes por no dejar review con anterioridad, jeje, lo que cuenta es que me dejaste uno. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y no hay de que, es un gusto para mí traducir estos hermosos drabbles. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Urahara<p>

_Confianza_

Las noches en el Seireitei eran siempre despejadas, iluminadas por la siempre cambiante luna. Él sabía por su tiempo en el Gotei que llovía a menudo en el Rukongai, pero las tormentas nunca parecían tocar al Seireitei. Él se inclinó y suspiró, disfrutando el momento de paz.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" una voz proveniente de arriba del techo preguntó.

"¡Ah, Kuchiki-san!" él exclamó, instantáneamente parándose con sombrero en mano. "Por favor, acompáñame. Tengo una botella de sake aquí del almacén privado de Kyouraku. ¡Creo que debe de tener al menos un millón de años!"

Ella aterrizo ligeramente enfrente de él, una mirada de horror en su cara."… ¿estás intentando alegrarme también?"

Él sonrió y preguntó, "¿Por qué haría eso? Sería sospechosos si estuvieras toda feliz de repente."

"Oh." Ella se relajó y se sentó en uno de los cojines que él le había pedido a Yoruichi que proveyera. Él vertió sake en una taza para ella, la cual ella sorbió con aprecio. "¿Cómo están en Karakura?" ella preguntó después de un tiempo.

"¡Oh, muy bien! Me ha empezado a agradar mucho mi nuevo protegido, incluso si él está constantemente tratando de robar mi saco y rediseñar mi sombrero. Él es muy inteligente, muy curioso, y muy sensible espiritualmente. En un sentido, él me recuerda un poco a, bueno, a mí."

La mirada de horror regresó. "¿Qué le intentas enseñar a Ishida?"

"Oh, un poco de esto y aquello. En su mayoría manipulación de reiatsu y satisfaciendo mi curiosidad de cuán lejos los poderes Quincy pueden llegar."

"¿Y los otros?"

"Tengo muy buenas fuentes que me dicen que Inoue-san y Sado-san frecuentemente toman tiempo de sus apretadas agendas para entrenar juntos. Ellos han desarrollado algunas técnicas, creo."

Rukia suspiró y dejó su taza, cerrando sus ojos. "¿Qué hay de él?"

Él abrió su abanico para ocultar su enorme sonrisa. "¿Te refieres a que vaya directo al grano? Kurosaki-san no se ha puesto peor, creo yo. Su hermana vino a visitarme el otro día y dijo que su Ichi-nii, aunque insufrible, es todavía para bien o para mal un humano de diecisiete años."

Ella inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, una mirada de preocupación parpadeando en ellos. "¿Karin te visitó?"

"Ella estaba buscando ayuda para algunas infestaciones de hollow menores. Yo, por supuesto, le recomendé algunos de mis muy finos y efectivos productos."

"Carga cualquier cosa que ella compre a mi cuenta personal, por favor."

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, su abanico todavía cubriendo casi toda su cara. "¿Estás segura?"

"Claro." Ella sonrió tristemente. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Muy bien, ¿Aplican las condiciones usuales?"

"Lo que sea que creas que es mejor."

"Como desees," él replicó, mientras se caían en silencio por un tiempo.

"¿Urahara-san?"

"¿Sí?"

"No ha acabado, ¿verdad? Es por eso que aun estás ansioso por ayudarnos."

_Si tuvieras idea_… él cerró su abanico y le sonrió. "Oh, pero mi querida Kuchiki-san, esto nunca acaba."

* * *

><p>Chad<p>

_Fe_

El licuado sabía a menta, duraznos, helado y moras. Después de una larga y agotadora sesión de entrenamiento, era sorprendentemente refrescante y…bueno.

"Esto es bueno," él dijo y la cara de Inoue inmediatamente se iluminó.

"¡Oh, me alegra!" ella exclamó, todavía fresca como siempre. _Alguna vez se cansa_, él se preguntó a sí mismo. "Me quedé despierta hasta las tres ayer en la noche probando diferentes combinaciones ¡y casi quemó mi cocina cuatro veces!"

Chad tragó y terminó su licuado.

"¡Oh por dios, mira la hora! Voy tarde al trabajo de nuevo. ¿Entonces, vas a continuar tú solo?"

Él asintió y observó como ella sonrió y se fue, despidiéndose de él con un gesto de mano mientras corría. Después él suspiró y dirigió otro golpe a los hollows falsos que Urahara les había dado, desintegrando tres de un solo golpe.

_Todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte_. Él apretó los dientes con fuerza. _Si hubiéramos sido lo suficientemente fuertes, Ichigo todavía tendría sus poderes…_

Había sido un poco más de un año atrás, y él todavía no podía mirar a los ojos a su mejor amigo. _Fue nuestra culpa, _se reprendió a sí mismo, repitiendo la frase que casi se había convertido en un mantra para él. _Debemos hacernos más fuertes._

"Eso fue muy impresionante."

Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre parado junto a la puerta. "… ¿Cómo?", murmuró, preguntándose como el hombre había encontrado la manera de traspasar la barrera de Urahara, que estaba específicamente diseñada para repeler intrusos indeseados.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí? Cualquiera con una sensibilidad espiritual pudo haber sentido esos pulsos hasta diez millas* lejos de aquí." El hombre sonrió y caminó hacia él, la luz de las lámparas brillando en su suave cabello. "Ah, ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Ginjou Kuugo, tu nuevo vecino."

Él se tensó. Algo acerca de este hombre parecía molestarlo. "Sado Yasutora, estudiante de preparatoria."

"Oh, pero eres mucho más que eso, ¿verdad? Puedo decir. Yo también lo soy." Él tomó el pendiente que le colgaba del cuello e instantáneamente se transformó en una espada.

Chad tomo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, poniéndose en pose de pelea.

"No te preocupes, no quiero lastimarte," Ginjou dijo, mientras transformaba su espada de vuelta a su forma de pendiente. "A mis amigos y a mí solo nos gustaría hablar contigo."

"¿Qué si me reúso?"

"¿Qué si te digo que puedo ayudar a restaurar los poderes de tu amigo?"

Eso llamó su atención. "Estoy escuchando."

* * *

><p>* 10 millas son aproximadamente 16.09 km.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña ni de Bleach ni de esta serie de drabbles, las cuales pertenecen a Estella May

**Nota: **¡hola! Ya les traigo el último capi con los últimos dos drabbles, estos también son mis favoritos. Espero que los disfruten tanto como yo lo hice y fue todo un honor traducirlos para ustedes. Ahora, solo nos queda esperar que el maldito de Tite ya ponga a Rukia y que la reunión IchiRuki sea pronto xD. ¡nos leemos! Ja ne!

**Ale-chan227: **¡gracias por el review! De verdad que me hace muy feliz haber podido traducir este fic...además de que debo ir trabajando para mi futuro empleo xD Concuerdo totalmente contigo, Rukia es indispensable para el manga, sin ella no habría Bleach después de todo, y ya necesita regresar para patear a Ichigo y decirle que deje de comportarse como un debilucho! ¡Nos leemos!

**Cherry Baudelaire: **¡gracias por tus reviews! Y Urahara tan buen gente que es je, ¿y apoco te pareces a Chad? o.o Eso si no me la esperaba xD Bueno, ¡nos seguimos leyendo!

**gibybluu: **jeje que bueno que te haya gustado y aquí está la continuación!

**ShinigamiDark89: **¡gracias por tus reviews! Y sí, creo que el drabble nos ayuda a imaginar cómo Chad se unió a Xcution. Y yo tampoco confío mucho en Ginjou, de hecho yo ya no confío en nadie en Bleach mas que en Ichigo y Rukia. ¡Nos leemos!

**ana-p118: **¡gracias por tus reviews en este fic y en el de "Como arruinar..." Si, me da tristeza acabar ese fic y este también ya acabó, pero como dije antes, les seguiré trayendo IchiRuki. Y claro que leere tu fic de Bleach, ¿es crossover con Inuyasha? Bueno, aunque ya ni me acuerde de Inuyasha, lo leere jeje. ¡Gracias otra vez y nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Renji<p>

_Nakama_

En las pocas veces que había estado en la nueva oficina de Rukia, siempre la había conocido como un lugar disperso y casi severamente ordenado. Un escritorio estaba ubicado a espaldas de la ventana. Dos sillas estaban enfrente del escritorio. Las paredes estaban plegadas con estantes llenos de papeleo. La única decoración que había era un cuadro de flores de ciruelo rojas en nieve. Él siempre evitaba ese lugar si podía, prefiriendo encontrarse con ella en otro lado. Le recordaba demasiado a la oficina de su Capitán, algo que le preocupaba. De hecho, estos días se encontraba a sí mismo preocupándose por ella constantemente. Ella no comía o dormía lo suficiente. Se presionaba a si misma muy duro, sea durante el trabajo o entrenando. Y cada vez que regresaba de una reunión con Urahara, ella se presionaba a si misma más duro.

"¿Renji?"

Él salió de su ensueño y la miró. "Perdón, ¿qué estabas diciendo?"

"Dije que Urahara-san me contactó otra vez. Ichigo…está en problemas."

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "Ajá, así que finalmente puedes decir el nombre de nuevo."

"¡Eso es irrelevante!" ella replicó.

"No en realidad. Aunque le tomó demasiado tiempo. Si finalmente lo hubiera hecho dos meses atrás, hubiera ganado la apuesta y entonces, finalmente hubiera tenido dinero suficiente para remplazar esos lentes de sol que rompió." Él dijo, suspirando melancólicamente.

"Espera… ¿qué apuesta?"

"Oh, ups." Él se sentó más derecho, guardando distancia de su intento asesino. "Se suponía que era un secreto. Bueno, como un secreto. Creo que aquellos abajo del quinto puesto no saben sobre esto. Todavía. No me lastimes."

Ella levantó su mano y empezó a preparar un conjuro de kidou. "Dame una buena razón."

"¡Creí que quince meses eran una apuesta perfectamente razonable!" él gritó. "¡Digo, el Capitán Kuchiki apostó tres semanas y el Capitán Comandante apostó cincuenta y ocho años!"

"Oh, ¿nii-sama participó también?" Ella instantáneamente se calmó y Renji dio un suspiro de alivio. "Así que, ¿quién gana?"

"Hmm, creo que el Capitán Hitsugaya."

Ella dio una pequeña risa. "Ya veo."

"Te vas a ir, ¿verdad?" él preguntó, tornándose serio otra vez.

Ella asintió, la sonrisa sin dejar su cara. "Por supuesto."

"Entonces ve. Yo te cubriré."

"…Gracias Renji. No sé como seré capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho…"

"No lo menciones." Él se paró y sonrió. "Somos nakama, ¿no es así?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

_Reunión_

Él había repasado ese momento en su cabeza, casi un millón de veces antes.

En la escuela, a veces observaba el escritorio de ella y recordaba las bromas astutas que podía hacer, sobre sus dibujos, su gusto en mangas, su altura…y luego se preguntaba si ella había crecido algo desde la última vez que la vio.

En sus sueños, ella siempre estaba sonriendo, hasta el momento en que lo pateaba por estar sonriendo como un idiota.

Y en sus puntos más bajos, simplemente quería saber _por qué_.

Pero ahora, su garganta se sentía seca y el dolor de las muchas heridas que había sufrido estaba lentamente filtrándose en su conciencia…y todo lo que podía ver era que ella se ve tan cansada y demacrada…y es como si ella hubiera sufrido casi tanto como él, si no es que más…y entonces una pequeña parte traidora de su ser casi siente algo parecido al alivio.

"Te…ves terrible." Él finalmente dice sin pensar.

Ella se ríe y lo atrapa cuando finalmente sus rodillas no lo pueden sostener. "Esa es mi línea."

"Rukia, yo…" él le susurra en el oído.

"Shh…descansa por ahora. Lo sé."


End file.
